Sfartalheim
by Sailus
Summary: This story is just a series of writings with anything from letters to poems to religious scripture and plays about my homebrewed setting of Sfartalheim. It will make no coherent sense as they are simply a collection of chapters in no particular order. I'm only writing them down so that I can use this as reference and won't forget about them later on.
1. Intro

The Continent is in a state of turmoil as ancient knowledge is being rediscovered and the march of progress takes two steps back and one step forward. Religious wars flare up in the wake of one contraventional individual that threaten to tear the realms apart. The idea of nationalism takes root among the races who live under vast empires who care not of cultural boundaries External invaders are a constant worry as the Orcs make ready to invade the Continent again. Mercenaries once hired by the monarchies now turn to banditry for profit. Wild beast and diseases seem to come in a wave as the Dark Plague will hit the realms shortly when the eastern lands have already reported high death tolls. Endless wars have turned the once fertile lands in the middle of the Continent into the barren fields with most of the residents in these times just along for the ride. With the dragons now extinct, knights will surely follow the trend in this magically infused realm of Sfartalheim.


	2. Commentary of the Western War Part 1

**Comintarii di Belis Occitalis**

by _Genais_ _Claudia_ _Odonata_

1153 BT

Excerpt from the book:

They were a brutish people when Odonata first personally encountered them, although she didn't underestimate them as her grandfather's eyes were pulled by these people. Standing to a little taller than the average Gnome, they looked to be fat compared to either a Dwarf or Gnome. The first thing the local chieftain tried to impress her with is by welcoming the general to his home than showing off his collection of decapitated heads, everything from rivel Mideis* to Orcs did he display. It seems they would happily roll around in mud if it means they get to live in their underground hovels as there was plenty of mud which made up the floor. Gathering them for a special religious celebration, wine, and burnt food was brought before them to feed on. They were about to throw a Mideis into a great basket before filling it with rocks then burning it, the weight, smoke, or fire was going to kill him. From then on as the natives cheered, Odonata knew what she must do. For here and now must she bring civilization to these barbarians with ending their blood rituals. Disgusted with the mere sight of the unnatural slaughter, the governor excused herself from seeing the ritual as she fainted sickness. Quick to pack up her luggage, the diligent Gnomish slaves were already stringing up the formal attire once she signaled them over while drinking some wine. Odonata told her cavalry commander, Urepitis Laiustis son of Urepitis Hapusis, "Make ready for my departure, I can't withstand this display." He quickly waves his hands about and was already ordering his warriors to reorganize to leave camp at dawn.

Even for traveling through the countryside, they still encountered bandits and monsters who thought a governor was easy prey. Little did they know that simple harpies and brigands were no match for Odonata and her skilled bodyguards. The monsters were the first to attack only two days away from the village. While on the road, if one were to call a muddy dirt path as one, the forward mounted guards were the first to hear their screeching. They covered their ears and dismounted to grab their bows. The other Elves in the group also jumped out to draw their weapons as the slaves took cover behind wagons and baggage. The first harpy descended to fell a Dwarven slave carpenter who fashioned the governor's celebratory chariot back in Marsail. Angered with the death of a good servant, Odonata drew her long sword to throw it and sink it deep into the breast of the flying hybrid bird that killed him. Thankfully, the other two harpies were slain by Laiustis with his bow and Haipacia, the very same heroine who ended a rampaging minotaur inside Marsail, who threw her javelin and caught a harpy in it's left wing.

* * *

*Mideis is the name given to Halflings in Alfen**, meaning "Half-People".

**Alt Alf or Alfen is the language written and spoken by government officials of the Elven Polis League and then the Elven Empire.


	3. Lowlands in Need

**Onterland in Nud**

Zo ze here aller gi main Blud (So see here all of my blood)

Vit klin ei Metal röst (With a little metal rust)

Diren Kranz decka in Gold (The crown covered in gold)

Grifen stijma unten Tu falld (Holding tightly under your control)

Ho! Ho! Tu in nud (Yo! Yo! You in need)

O' Onterland in nud! (O' Lowlands in need!)

Dir land marsch or trrampa unten Pferder (The land marched and trampled under knights)

De Landskaneckt vaksch schtaker (The mercenary grow stronger)

Vas ar allin kamfen here? (What is all this fighting here?)

Ho! Ho! Tu in nud (Yo! Yo! You in need)

O' Onterland in nud! (O' Lowlands in need!)

Vaiss Mord ritten in here! (White death rides in here!)

O' Onterland in nud! (O' Lowlands in need!)

Zo ik feel vallen somig Fried (So I much want some peace)

Mar ik voun'y ze dis Seig (But I won't see this victory)

Ik vou zarder freiza tol main benen (I would sooner freeze to my bones)

De Alfen schuit der bog (The Elves shoot their bow)

Dis Lund Hird forseter nog (This grove war continued enough)

Nay mer vil ik Bluder (No more will I bleed)

Main namen unten Surtur (My name under Surtr)

 _*The words written here are in Althokalimanisch (Old High Alimanisch) the language spoken from when Humans first arrived from a different plane til around 300AT. Norden, Ontisch, Alimanisch, Rheenisch, Jutisch, and Geatisch languages are all direct descendants from this ancient tongue.*_


End file.
